Twilight Camp
by IHeartEdwardCullen14
Summary: Bella Swan isnt a very sociable person. What happens when her father Charlie sends her away to camp, where she meets Edward Cullen. The mysterious loner no one talks to but his siblings. What happens when they fall in love and he tells her hes a vampire.


CHAPTER 1

~BPOV~

I was standing outside waiting for the stupid bus to take me to the stupid camp my dad Charlie signed me up for. I was so regretting saying yes to the whole idea.

My dad, Charlie, thought it would be a good idea. He was worried that I wasn't enjoying my teenage years and that I need new friends. I kept telling that I'd rather work alone but he wouldn't listen to me.

He first started worrying when I first moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. My mom remarried this guy named Phil. He was a minor league baseball player and was always moving from team to team because to tell the truth, he wasn't that good. My mom stayed with me for a while but she wasn't her normal happy self like she was when she was with him.

I offered to come live with Charlie for a while so that she would be happy. It was really late in the school year so I decided to be home schooled until next year. I spent most of my free time in the house reading. Charlie was mainly either at work or watching ESPN. I had grown accustomed to being alone.

When I lived with my mom before she met Phil she always was irresponsible. I had to be tough and grow up early because; even though she was the parent she acted like a child sometimes. I never complained because I never really minded.

One morning I woke up and Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen. I got a bowl of cereal and sat next to Charlie.

"Morning Bells," he had said.

"Morning dad." I had said back.

"What are your plans for today?" he had asked.

I looked up from my cereal. Charlie never really asked me this. I studied him cautiously.

"Nothing really, I'll probably just got to the market and pick up some more groceries." I said.

"What are you going to do after?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably come back here and read some more." I said.

He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. "Bella I'm worried about you."

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"Bella you never spend anytime outside. You are always cooped up in this house. Do you have any friends?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. We have had this conversation so many times before. I wish he would just comprehend that I really don't mind being alone.

"I don't need any friends dad." I said.

"Bella you are not enjoying your teenage years. You know that when you're grown up you can't bring this time back." He said.

"I know that dad. I will not regret anything when I grow up." I said trying to convince him for the last time.

"Bella I talked to Renee. She's worried about you too."

"You called mom." I said getting a little aggravated now.

"She suggested this," Charlie said handing me a pamphlet.

On the cover was a lake and some teenagers lying in the sun laughing.

"You guys are sending me to camp?" I said.

"Bella, we think you need to get out and make new friends. This is a good way to do that." He said.

I knew that there was no way to get out of this, so I just gave in and agreed. No matter how many times I told him he never believed that I was fine.

So that's how I came to waiting on my porch for the bus to come to pick me up. Charlie already left for work at the police station.

I groaned and sighed when I saw the bus coming down the road. I hoisted my bag up higher in my shoulder and stood up. The bus stopped in front of me and opened the doors.

When I got on the bus I instantly regretted it. There were so many people on the bus. It was jam packed with teenagers. There was only one seat available in the back. I sighed and made my way to the seat.

When I saw who was on the inside of the seat I stopped. He was beautiful. His tousled bronze hair shining in the sun. **(A/N: I'll explain later how they could come out in the sunlight.) **He had the most beautiful and warming shade of gold in his eyes. My heart suddenly started beating into overtime when he looked up at me.

The bus lurched forward, throwing me into the seat with him. I looked up at him embarrassed. I situated myself in the seat and took a deep breath. When I did this the boy next to me moved away from me to the corner of the seat. He looked like he was cowering away from me. I pulled bag into my lap and leaned back.

I looked up again and the beautiful boy was staring at me again. His eyes were now onyx, but they were still so beautiful. I felt my cheeks get hot. I flipped my hair to provide a curtain between us. Every once in a while I would peek up at him and he was still staring at me. His expression was concentrated and frustrated.

I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. It was like a two hour trip from here to the camp. How was I going to handle two hours with this guy over here staring at like he hated my guts? I reopened my eyes to find him closer to me then he was before. He looked like he was trying to make a decision. His onyx eyes piercing into me.

It was almost impossible to rips my eyes away from him, but I did it. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my mp3 player. I put the headphones in my ears and turned it on.

I tried to ignore this god like creature next to me. I tried to pretend that he wasn't looking at me. I wanted so deeply to ask him why he was staring but I was a little frightened to speak. I turned my music up louder and closed my eyes again, concentrating on the lyrics.

When I reopened my eyes we were pulling into this huge lot. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I turned off my music player and put it away.

Finally the bus came to a stop and everyone stood up. I grabbed my things and stretched my legs. When I got off the bus I felt something bump my shoulder and all my things fell. I groaned and looked around to see who did it.

"Sorry," I heard someone say.

The voice was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I looked in the direction it came from and it was the bronze haired boy. I have no idea why but my heart suddenly took off. Then he walked away. I suddenly felt sad. I shook that feeling out of my head and bent down to pick up my things.

I almost had all my things into my bag when someone knelt down beside me.

"Hi. I'm Mike. Do you need any help?" he asked. Mike had blond hair that was spiked up with gel and he had blue eyes. His face had a slight babyish roundness.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

Mike helped pile my things up and he handed them to me. "So are you new here?" he asked.

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"It's just that I've never seen you around before." He said smiling.

"Oh," was all I said.

After that Mike went over to his cabin leaving me alone to fend for myself. After about an hour later of walking around lost I finally found my cabin. I was about to open the door when I heard voices.

"Alice I can't stay here while she is here." A familiar velvety voice said.

"Edward you have so much self-control over all of us. I don't see you attacking her so there is no reason for you to leave." A girl, or shall I saw Alice, said.

"I don't think I can handle it. I nearly bit her while we were on the bus. Those were the most agonized hours of my existence and you know how long I've been around." Edward said.

Their conversation was really confusing me. I think Edward is talking about me, but what I didn't get is what did he mean when he said he almost _bit_ me? And what did this Alice girl mean when she said she didn't _see_ him attacking me? I didn't even know this boy. What had I done to make him want to attack me?

"Edward you have to stay. You promised Carlisle and Esme that you would stay." Alice said. "Besides, you can't hurt Bella; I've seen that she is going to be a very important part in our lives."

So they were talking about me. What really confused me even more was when she said I would be important to them. I don't even know them.

"What did you see Alice?" Edward said. I could tell he was a little frustrated.

"Well for right now Edward all I am going to tell you is she is going to be _really_ important to all of us, especially you." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward said.

Just then a mosquito flew by me and I swatted it out of my way stirring my hair with the summer breeze.

"She's close by, I have to go." Edward said running out of the back door. I just stood there for a minute before entering the front one.

I saw Alice sitting on one of the beds. When she saw me enter she had a huge grin on her face. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella Swan." She said.

"Yeah, um, are you my bunk mate or something?" I asked.

"Yes, this is going to be so exciting! We could stay up and talk all night, and we could give each other makeovers." Alice squealed with excitement.

I just nodded not wanting to heart her feelings. I sat my stuff on my bed while Alice went on about makeovers and clothes. I just nodded while I tuned her out. I couldn't help but go back to her conversation with Edward. I was still so unsure why I would be important to them, and why especially Edward. I wanted to ask her about it but I didn't want her to know I was eavesdropping.

After an hour of Alice talking about girly stuff I told her I was going to take a shower. I looked at my watch and it was eight p.m. I grabbed my pajamas and made my way to the showers. I was a little surprised at the fact that it was clean. The white tile floors and white walls reminded me of a hospital. I went to the shower in the far corner. I took off my clothes and put them on the bench. I locked the latch on the door and turned on the water.

When I was finished I got dressed and walked back to my cabin. Alice wasn't there so I just turned out the light and laid down on my bed. I tried hard to fall asleep but all I could think about was Edward. Even though he had practically given me a death glare on the bus I couldn't help but think he was beautiful. The way his bronze hair shined in the sun. The way his skin looked so flawlessly smooth and his beautiful gold eyes.

Part of me knew that I should be concerned about the conversation he had with Alice, but the other part didn't care. I don't know why but I felt strangely excited when Alice said that I was going to be a really important of his life.

I watched the moonlight light shine through the windows of the cabin. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness when I hear a noise in the cabin. My eyes flew open and I saw a pair of gold eyes and bronze hair. I blinked twice but when I opened my eyes again he was gone. I shook my head and laid back down. _I must be dreaming. _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
